


Last Minute

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe: family [5]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Anal, Fluff, M/M, Oral, hard working, shirou treats yonekuni right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni’s struggling to make his dream come true and when Shirou sees how hard his lover is working, he’s determined to show him a night of relaxation. To show the blond how much he cares for him and supports him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute

The faint sounds of a whimper that threatened to become a full blown howl pulled Shirou from the light sleep he was in. Sitting up slowly before pulling away from the arms that wrapped around his waist, regretting having to leave the comfort of Yonekuni’s arms. A glance back at the mumbled sounds of his blond lover, watching as Yonekuni burrowed deeper under the blankets. Clad in only a pair of pants, he reached down to pick up his pup from his crib, pausing then cringing and sighing. Carrying the soiled pup to the nursery, cleaning him up before carrying the blond wolf to the bathroom and drawing the warm water. As the water filled the bathtub, he slipped his clothes off before reaching and down to take the naked pup into his arms and into the water.

Leaning back and slipping deeper into the water as he held the clean pup in his arms. ”What are we going to do, Tadakuni?” He asked, looking down to see wide, gray eyes looking up at him while ears twitched. A wiggle from the one in his arms, as if the pup was trying to get free of his grasp before he relaxed his hold as he reached for the shampoo made specially for pups. ”Your father’s been so busy planning and working on the renovations of the new shop,” pouring just the right amount in the palm of his hand, gently lathering up the soft blond hair. ”So busy that he hadn’t much of a chance to relax these past couple of weeks. What do you say we treat him, hmm?” The yip of agreement, feeling a tale wag under the water and against his leg while the boy reached for him. Carefully rinsing the shampoo out of the soft, blond hair before relaxing and pulling the yawning pup onto his chest.

As the rhythmic breathing reached his ears, thinking about missing the touch of his lover. Nearly missing the sound of the doorknob ratting, the creek of the bathroom door opening and the familiar blond hair and blue eyes. Feeling his heart skip a beat at the relief in Yonekuni’s eyes before soft footsteps in, seeing his partner kneel down next to the bathtub. A brief kiss to his lips, the sleeping pup was taken from his arms and watched as Yonekuni stood up, his eyes lingering on the broad chest and defined muscles. Easily seeing the exhaustion in his partner’s blue eyes, knowing the blond was watching him get out of the water and slowly dry off.

Looking up, all he saw was the bare back as the heavyweight walked away, he held back a sigh of disappointment. Did he still turn his lover on? Did Yonekuni still wanted him? As he started to doubt himself, wrapping the towel around his hips, the call to his soul seemed to answer his question. Leaning against the door way, arms crossed across his chest, Shirou couldn’t help having his breath stolen from him. Button undone on the jeans the blond wore, zipper don halfway and hair mussed, Yonekuni looked like a model straight from a magazine. A few steps to where the blond stood, reaching out to trail his hand down the hard stomach, encountering the hard evidence that Yonekuni still wanted him.

Molding his fingers around the hard flesh, enjoying the hiss of pleasure Yonekuni gave as he tormented him through his clothes. ”Have to work today?” He asked, leaning in to nuzzle the underside of the blond’s chin while his hand slide inside the undone pants. Breathing deeply, catching the deep scent that belonged to his lover. Inhaling the scent while his finger tips teased the soft hair at the base of Yonekuni’s hard flesh before curling around the hard cock. ”Unfortunately, yes,” a sigh against his lips, being pushed back against the bathroom counter. Feeling the hard rub as he trailed his lips across Yonekuni’s cheek, whispering of what he wanted to do to the blond.

Being spun quickly around before dropping to his knees to nuzzle against the denim covered flesh, licking at the tip that peeked out. Gently scraping his teeth along the sensitive crown while tugging down the jeans further, giving him more room to work with. Dipping the tip of his tongue into the tiny slit, tasting the pre-cum that seeped out, glancing up to see blue eyes staring down at him. The pleading in his lover’s eyes, words he knew the blond wouldn’t speak of before fully taking the hard flesh in his mouth. Breathing though his nose, knowing that every breath he released tickled the blond before closing his eyes to concentrated, to bring his lover pleasure.

Though his body was exhausted, getting home late each day and dragging himself to bed, he couldn’t help the twitching of his flesh inside his canine’s mouth. The way Shirou rested and weighed him on his tongue before movements of the slick muscle, the pull back and the earnest suck. A touch to his thigh, fingertips seemingly to dig into his skin, welcoming the pinch of pain as he looked down and swallowed, seeing himself in his lover’s mouth. Trying to chuckle, only coming out as a low moan while gray eyes narrowed up at him and the feel of light scraping against his sensitive flesh. The way Shirou seemed to suck him just right, hands massaging up his legs and to where the hot mouth couldn’t reach and when he couldn’t stand it any longer, bucking his hips. Gently sliding himself further in, looking down, grasping black hair tightly and jerking Shirou’s head back as he came, spilling his seed across Shirou’s face.

Body shuddering while his breathing labored, his hand came up, milking the rest of his cum out, dripping down on his fingers and onto Shirou’s lips. Unable to tear his gaze away at the sight, pearl like drops on lips while white, nearly clear fluid dripped down the male’s cheeks. His heart freezing at the sight of a tongue peeking out to lick at lips, the tip of a tongue cleaning up the fluid on lips as he reached for a towel to wipe away the rapidly cooling cum off of cheeks. Feeling the sliding motion of Shirou’s body against his, stealing lips when the canine stood to his full hight, wincing a little at the lingering taste of his cum on the male’s tongue. A whimper of want, chuckling against the wolf’s lips as he pulled away.

“I wish we could continue this.” A thrust of his hips, rubbing his half hard cock against Shirou’s all the while enjoying the low moan of want, tucking himself back into his pants. He wanted to stay, to help his partner and lover get off. To spend the cold day warm, wrapped up in Shirou’s arms as he enjoyed the heat that his canine offered him.

“We will, tonight. Stay warm today, okay?” A whisper as a hand cupped his cheek before being pulled away to wrap a towel around hips. The sharp hiss, looking down as the material of the towel brushed against Shirou’s flesh. He knew he didn’t have much time, pushing Shirou against the counter, whispering to the male to get up before helping him become settled and parted the fabric. Hand slipping in, fingertips running and finding the underside of Shirou’s cock. Knowing which spots that drove his lover wild, he pressed and stroked, curling his fingers around the hard flesh all the while licking the underside of the male’s chin. The hint of a smile twitched at his lips as he pulled away, breathing deeply and held back the shuddering moan. ”I love it when you’re covered in my scent,” another deep breath, catching more of his scent on his lover.

His grip tightened as he moved his hand, stroking the flesh harder. Little tremors in Shirou’s hands as he clutched at him while his hips gave small thrusts, pushing himself deeper into his grasp. A slow swipe from his thumb along the swollen crown before giving in and jerking his lover off. Barely a warning, a gasp of his name, as hot liquid spilled on his hand. Murmuring the canine’s name, he pulled his hand away and brought it up, licking at the seed that clung to his fingers. Seeing the blush over his hand, wishing that he didn’t have to go to work before washing away the rest of the cum with soap and water. About to leave the bathroom, Shirou’s words stopped him.

“Come home early, if you can. There will be a surprise for you.” Looking over his shoulder, he couldn’t read the look on his partner’s face and yet, the heated words were promise enough. Swallowing hard as he tried to answer, trying to force his body from getting too excited, he nodded. Unable to speak, for if he did, he knew he would throw away todays plans and stay home in bed with the male.

The sound of the front door closing, sighing to himself as he wiped away the remaining cum that stained his skin, lest it dried and flaked, leaving him a little itchy. Pulling the towel fully over his front before leaving the bathroom and towards his, no, their bedroom. Though Yonekuni had left both the bed and the room, the room still carried his scent that would linger in the air, as if he had just left and would return rather soon. Checking in on the sleeping pup, he dressed before turning the television on for some background noise as he straightened up the bedroom, putting away things that he had used the night before, blushing darkly when he caught himself thinking about such ideas. As the show that he was only listening to with half an ear ended, the sound and mention of the holidays had caught his attention.

Turning his head and looking at the television before cursing to himself. He knew he had forgot something, busy with worrying about Yonekuni and Tadakuni, he had forgotten that Christmas was tomorrow. A look at the clock, seeing that time had flown by without him noticing, he finished up what he was doing before grabbing his walled and sling, slipping it around his neck before heading to the nursery. Gently waking the sleeping up, ignoring the twinge of guilt at the sound of a whine of protest from the young boy as he dressed him warmly before slipping the pup into the sling around his neck. Slipping his own jacket , making sure that the blond boy close to his chest was properly covered before leaving the house, closing and locking the door behind him. A glance up at the sky as he walked down the path and out the gate, noticing the building clouds that threatened to unleash a winter storm on unsuspecting people.

A short walk to the station, the slight movement as Tadakuni shifted and he hoped, slipped into a nap. He didn’t really want to wake the boy up, but he couldn’t leave him sitting alone in his crib while out shopping. The bustling of people as they boarded the train, pressing against him as he struggled and succeeded in protecting his front, to keep his sleeping pup from being crushed. His hopes that Tadakuni would stay quiet, to stay asleep inside the loud train were dashed away when the sound of agitation from the boy inside in jacket. The sound of a low yip and a growl or at least, it was an attempt to growl by the young boy, causing several people to look his way. Of course, the only ones that looked at him were those of animal descent, giving him curious looks before his own caused them to turn away, opening up his jacket more as wide eyes blinked up at him. Those gray eyes that he knew would give them trouble later on in life. Hushing the boy softly, the twitching of ears and a slight wag of a tale.

The next stop, letting half the people off and though it was rude of him and knew he should have kept his mouth shut, he couldn’t help but sigh in relief, giving him more room to breath. To allow him to relax as much as he could in a train before their stop came up. Stepping off, the smell of rain in the air as the wind started to pick up while he climbed the stairs and off to the store that he had set out to go to from the beginning. Set off in the far corner of a small shopping complex, he didn’t have to look up at the sign to know he was at the right place, it was a store that he and Yonekuni would visit once in a while. Though this wasn’t his first time in the store, it was his first time there by himself and felt his cheeks start to heat up, he knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed.

Pushing the door open, the faint jingle from the door along with soft music as well as a light scent that was there that seemed to calm him. Stepping further into the small store, glad that Tadakuni had settled back down, falling into a light sleep and allowing him to shrug off his jacket. Jacket in his arms and pup curled up against his chest, he went from isle to isle, eyeing the erotic and exotic toys and items that lined the shelves and the walls. Pausing at the display of lubrication and massage oil, the thought of having a relaxed blond under him while he soothed aching muscles. Touching and bringing Yonekuni all sorts of pleasure. The sound of the door opening, the faint jingle pulled him from his thoughts as he grabbed two bottles of the massage oil, knowing that there would be a chance that Yonekuni would like it again the future. Turning his attention from the massage oil to the lubricants, his eyes scanned the shelves and the many types of lubrication. Different scents and effects, tastes and brands. Grabbing several bottles, each one a different type before approaching the counter, trying to ignore the leer given to him by the clerk as the items were rung up and paid for.

Glad that the bag he was given was non descriptive, hiding from view of what he bought. Slipping his jacket back on, bracing himself for the chill and the rain that had slowly started to fall as he headed further from the station, to an even smaller shop that smelt strongly of what it sold. The shelves were rather empty and sparse, though Shirou couldn’t blame them for that. After all, tomorrow was a holiday that many enjoyed and wanted a drink or two with their dinners. Still, this was the only shop that sold the brand that Yonekuni enjoyed immensely and as he scanned the remaining items on the shelves, he got lucky. Grabbing the last bottle and to the counter to pay, he tried to talk quietly back to the chattering pup. To others, it looked like he was talking to himself but a few seemed to know what was going on and gave him sympathetic smiles as the train pulled up. Soothing Tadakuni as he became restless and over the sound of the train and people, he could hear or rather feel the rumble of a little stomach.

As soon as their stop came, glad to be off the crowded train and heading home. The small drizzle hard become a steady down pour and as their home came into view, he gave a sigh of relief. Digging through his pockets, finding keys and unlocking the door, back inside with the door closed behind him. Placing the bags on the counter, slipping his jacket off before slipping the hungry pup from the sling and into the kitchen, Tadakuni in one arm while the other reached for the formula. Heating it up to the right temperature and taking a seat, offering the boy the bottle while he thought of himself. He had forgotten to eat and hungry as he was, he was more content to wait until the blond wolf was done with the bottle. Quietly the docile pup nursed the bottle, he glanced at the clock and bit his lip. The sound of a loud rumble of thunder than a clap, directly over thee house, startling the blond wolf as the nipple of the bottle popped out of his mouth with a whine while his soul slipped out.

Attempted to sooth the scared pup, he couldn’t help but think of the times when the weather was like this, driving and bringing Yonekuni to his doorstep. Bringing in the soaked and chilled blond to warm him up. The sound of a howl, snapped him from his thoughts before offering the bottle back up to the boy. Stomach full, laying the pup down for a nap, he rolled up his sleeves and got to work, knowing full well that he only had a few ours to prepare the treat he wanted to give Yonekuni. With the sleeping pup in the nursery and baby monitor on, he set out to make the blond’s favorite, losing track of time only to realize that with less than an hour. With the last touches left on the dinner, ignoring the twinge of guilt of not getting any work done, knowing full well that his editor wouldn’t be happy with him. Pushing such thoughts away, he warmed up the bottle of alcohol, he had plenty of time to warm up the massage oil after dinner.

The sound of the front door opening, the familiar voice of the blond. Peeking through the doorway, catching a glimpse of blue eyes as they disappeared when the blond pulled off the sweater he wore, hanging it up next to the jacket. Corner of his lips curled, the fluttering in his chest that he always got when Yonekuni looked at him, reminding himself of when he was in school. Approaching the chilled heavyweight, reaching up to brush away droplets of rain from pale cheeks before grabbing Yonekuni by his hand to lead him to the kitchen. To sit together and enjoy the evening before giving Yonekuni a treat.

Attempting to lead Yonekuni to the kitchen, feeling the hand pull away only to be pulled back against a broad chest while a nose nuzzled and snuffed away hair. Breathing deeply, he shuddered when a forward push against his ass told him how Yonekuni was feeling. ”Do you know just the thought of coming home got me through the cold?” His words muffled as he nuzzled his way down to the back of the bare neck. ”It’s been so cold but every time I thought about you and what you said this morning,” a sharp bite to the pale skin. Sucking hard enough to bruise, a lick to the flesh. ”It got me through the hell today and now, all I want to do is enjoy what you’ve got to offer.” His eyes skirted past Shirou’s shoulder to the placed table, food laid out. As hungry as he was, he was hungry for something else other than what was offered on the table. Watching as the canine turned to look over his shoulder, seeing the look in gray eyes that flashed up at him behind glasses before being pushed away with the words of “Go take a shower, I’ll meet you up stairs.”

Unable to stop the pounding of his heart nor the dryness in his mouth, he did what Shirou ordered. Up the stairs and past the nursery door that stood ajar. Glancing in and seeing the boy sleeping peacefully, he headed to the shower. As the water heated up, breathing and catching the scent as his lover approached. A push of the door, seeing the top few buttons undone on the shirt Shirou wore, giving him a peek of the chest he knew so well. His eyes trailed down, imagining what lay underneath the clothing that the canine wore, swallowing hard when the pants the male wore slid down hips just enough, a tease to him. In his lover’s hands, a bottle of his favorite alcohol and in the other, a single glass and a small bottle, unable to make out what was in the bottle. The clink of glass against the counter as he felt hands ghosting along his skin and down, to the edge of the pants he wore and inside. He wanted to speak, wanted to pull Shirou close to him and ask him what he was up to but the hot hand that was sliding around inside his pants pulled away. The button of his jeans became undone then pushed down, feeling hands helping them pool, biting his tongue when fingers slid up to the inside of his thigh, just barely brushing against his rapidly hardening flesh.

“I’ve always loved seeing you in jeans,” the confession had his heart racing. ”They always seem to fit you perfectly.” His eyes narrowed, catching movement as Shirou seemed to shift from one foot to the other and as he reached out to pull Shirou closer, the canine pulled back, stepping away from him. The teasing smile that seemed to grace Shirou’s face seemed to lighten the action. ”Just enjoy a hot bath and when you’re done, join me in the bedroom.” Seeing his lover turn from, the sound of a snap and the hushed sound of liquid being poured. Shirou turned and faced him once again, watching the canine bring a half full glass to his lips to sip the amber liquid before taking the glass that was offered. Looking up as Shirou walked off, looking over his shoulder at him.

Shaking his head, wondering what his lover had planned, he slipped into the hot water, letting the heat wash over while he brought the glass to his lips. Sipping from the spot that Shirou’s lips had rested against, a low rumble in his chest at the taste of his favorite drink. Through the open door of the bathroom, soft sound of music drifted to him and he had to stopped himself from reaching down, knowing that the heavyweight had something up his sleeve. Setting the glass to the side, washing slowly as if he was intentionally torturing himself with Shirou waiting for him in their bedroom. And when he couldn’t wait any longer, getting out and while the home was warm, he chilled a little in the air. Drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist, the steps between the bathroom and the bedroom seemed to disappear as he stepped inside. Light dimmed, the bottle that Shirou had brought into the bathroom stood on nightstand with the small, plastic bottle that the wolf had carried. Pressure against his back, the rub against him while a nose against his skin breathed in deeply.

“I enjoy the scent of you after a shower but the rugged scent you give off when you work,” the breathy words against his ear, followed by a low moan as he was pushed to the bed. Sitting down, seeing the bottle that Shirou had carried into the bathroom sitting on the night stand along with several unopened bottles of lube before eyeing his lover. He knew something was up and though he knew his lover wanted to surprise him, he couldn’t resist asking. ”Hmm? What’s all this? Have something planned?” The corners of his lips twitched as his lover flushed at his words. Really, he would have never guessed that Shirou enjoyed the teasing. Nor would he have guessed that he tended to enjoy the way the male seemed to calm him down when he got riled up. But now, he enjoyed seeing his usually calm mate flushed with embarrassment.

“Well, you’ve been working hard this past month. Working to bring your dream to fruition that I wanted to help you relax.” A brush of lips against his, quick lick while the tip of a tongue dipped in. Frustration rose up in him when the wolf pulled back yet again, not letting him get into the act. ”All I need for you to do is lay down on the bed and let me do the rest.” Moving to lay down, his hands going straight for the towel he wore before Shirou’s murmured words of “leave it on” stopped him. A glance out of the corner of his eye before laying on his stomach, turning his head at the sound of a zipper being lowered. He could see long lets stepping out of the clothing that piled in a heap on the floor. Feeling the bed dip and a weight settling against his ass followed by the feeling of warm liquid being poured on his back. The smell of earth filled the room, a scent that seemed close to Shirou’s own scent. Slight and not to heavy. As he tried to think, he lost his ability to think when strong and gentle hands started working his back.

The way Shirou’s hands seemed to glide over his skin, fingers almost dancing across his shoulders and down. Gentle rubbing outwards towards his chest and then up to his arms. A pause to add just a little more oil before returning, Yonekuni had to bite his tongue from letting a moan rumble out of him. His lover was touching and rubbing the spots that turned him on. Attempting to shift his hips, relieve a little pressure, he gasped as hands moved down his lower back and under the towel around his hips. A sound of frustration, the towel he wore being pulled away before oil slicked hands returned. Teasing touches to his ass, first one cheek then the other, he spread his legs a little to allow fingertips to slide against his balls. Gently touching, rolling then moving down his legs, taking his time with one then switching to the other. Heat seemed to linger at each touch, he hissed ins displeasure when the heated touch disappeared and the order to rollover.

Turning onto his back, presenting a view to his lover, a view he knew the canine would never get tired of. As Shirou knelt above his hips, settling just right that allowed his flesh to rest against the smooth ass. Leaning over his chest while tipping the bottle of massage oil, rapidly cooling liquid hit his skin, unable to hold back the shiver from it. Though the heat gone from the oil, the heat of the wolf’s touch more than made up for it as hands slid through the oil, spreading it across his chest. Slick fingers found and teased flat nipples into hard nubs, sounds escaping from lips that he bit in a failed attempt to silence himself when gentle fingers rubbed and teased his nipples. Through narrowed eyes he watched Shirou stare down at him and though this was a treat for him, he wanted to give something back to his generous and forgiving lover.

Hands sliding up Shirou’s legs, rubbing slowly inward towards his goal. Feeling the anticipation of wanting and waiting, in both his body and in Shirou. The groan of want as his fingers reached, curling around the hard flesh. Reveling in the whimper of his name, the body above him rocked slowly, forcing deeper into his grip. Legs seemed to move, allowing his hand to abandon the hard cock in favor of sliding around, rubbing Shirou’s ass. ”You know,” his voice husky as he stared up into half lidded eyes. ”I thought about you while at the shop and though it was cold, nearly freezing in there, the thought of you waiting for me. Like this.” His fingers dipped inwards, towards the hole he wanted to sink into. To claim as his over and over again. Fingertips teased the puckered entrance, pushing and rubbing. The breathy words of “Show me” while Shirou reached for one of the unopened bottles of lube.

Movements against him continued while the bottle was open, his hand being pulled away by the wolf before the cool lubrication was applied and returned. Slick fingers slipping in, first one then a second once the one above him became comfortable. As soon as the heavyweight started to move, riding his fingers, he moved. Slow movements, pushing and pulling away. And when Shirou seemed to anticipate his movements, he pulled his fingers away, despite the whine of protest. Pulling his lover down onto his chest, smiling at the look of surprise, he rolled them over and braced his hands on either side of Shirou’s head. ”You gave me a treat, let me give you something.”

He didn’t bother waiting for a response and instead, ducked his head to the underside of Shirou’s chin, licking at the scent that seemed to call out to him. Closing his eyes, he took his time winding up the male’s body over and over again all the while losing himself in his partner.

Late that night, his back to the headboard, slowly brushing dark hair behind a ear. Slight movement, his hand paused as he waited for Shirou to calm down, the sleepy mumble of his name as the canine nuzzled deeper into his lap. Bringing his glass up to his lips, sipping at the now cool amber liquid, letting the fluid burn down his throat. He, too, had forgotten that it was the holidays. Being busy with renovating the newly purchased building had kept him busy since day one. But with his partner, his wife, supporting him and encouraging him, he was able to get through the hardship. When Shirou confessed about forgetting the holiday, he didn’t feel the urge to go out and rush to find a gift for his partner. No, he felt the urge to do something else, to prove that the wolf had a special place in his heart.

In the dark of the bedroom, the curtains open and what little light that managed to filter through the falling snow gave him just enough light to see the ring he had slipped on Shirou’s finger. The same ring he slipped on just a month before. As the wind started to howl, stealing what little light there was, Yonekuni bent down and whispered. Words that he wouldn’t say while Shirou was awake but had no problem telling them to a sleeping wolf. As the snow fell, his whispered words seemed to echo in the quiet bedroom and though he wouldn’t see it, Shirou smiled in his sleep.


End file.
